Leave, Now!
by TokyoLuvr
Summary: a story that i randomly came up with. I hope you like it.


**Leave, Now!**

**Making your way through the busy streets of Tokyo, going through your usual walk home from work. Passing all the usual restaurants, shops, and then into your neighborhood. Glancing at the houses as nothing has changed. Walking into your home with a comfortable feeling, everything feeling new considering you just moved there a few days ago with your two dogs; German shepherd named Luna, and a Husky named Blaze. You pet them as they ran up to you and smiled. You looked around then walked upstairs where you take a warm shower and then changed into some lounging pants and a big t-shirt. Beginning to wonder your way back down stairs when something catches your attention. You glance to your right where you notice the door to your office slowly opening itself. Curiously you make your way to the door and slowly peek inside. You look toward the center of the room, by your computer, you could make out a strange figure. A dark shadow that loomed there, looking back at you. Focusing on this shadow, you slowly move a little closer. **

**BARK BARK! **

**You jump at the sound of Luna and Blaze as they stand by you, barking at the very figure you were watching. The figure soon vanishes and you look around for it to appear again only to find nothing. You look to both your dogs as they look up to you and whimper slightly. You pat their heads, "it's okay now. Just calm down" you smile to try and calm them but look away only to let yourself become filled with confusion as to what just happened. Luna and Blaze sensing this and snuggling against your legs to comfort you, as if to tell you "Don't worry, we'll protect you" you smile down at them feeling safer and less worried about what happened. You push the figure to the back of your mind as you make your way down stairs with Luna and Blaze ahead of you and you prepare a bowl of the traditional kind of Chex-Mix and set the bowl in the middle of the table so you could let Luna outside the back door to take care of her business with Blaze following behind as they head out the door. **

**BANG!**

**You quickly turn to see the bowl of Chex-Mix on the floor, spilled everywhere. You sigh and think about what happened as you clean up. You remember placing the bowl in the middle of the table before letting the dogs outside, 'was it that shadow figure I'd seen a little bit ago?' you wondered to yourself. You hear Luna and Blaze bark from outside, signaling they wanted back in as you open the door for them. They don't move from where they stand. They look up at you then to an empty space in front of you. You glance where they were looking and see nothing. You urge them, "Come on inside you two" they just stand there looking to you then to the empty space. Suddenly the door is yanked from your hand and slammed closed. You grab the door handle and try to open it but it wont budge. You can hear the deep growls and barks from the other side. "Luna! Blaze!" you yell with fear, not sure what was happening but positive it wasn't going to stop you, you are stronger then that. You could hear their barking start to circle around the house, to the front door. You take suit and run for the front door as well. You were able to make it before the force had transferred to that door and opened it for Blaze and Luna. They run inside before the front door slammed shut behind them, the slam is so powerful it pushes you back and you fall to the floor. You start to feel burning on your side. Luna senses your pain and searches for the reason. You lift your shirt a little only to find a burn on your left side. Luna licks the burn carefully, trying to help. Your side stings for a moment before the pain disappears. You pat Luna in thanks for her help. Her tail wags for a moment before stopping and both Luna and Blaze turn toward the living room. You follow their eyes to find that dark figure again. Then a sound reaches your ears in a soft whisper, "Leave" and the figure disappears once again. You slowly stand and look around, waiting for whatever was going to come next. When nothing happened you went on making another bowl of Chex-Mix and lounging on the couch with Luna and Blaze laying on the couch, beside you. You turn the TV on and start watching your favorite show, Law & Order: SVU. After a few hours it gets dark and you finish one more episode before turning it off and making your way upstairs with Luna and Blaze, racing their way up the stairs. You laugh at them as they jump and bark at each other once at the top. You make it to the top they stop barking and alert their attention toward the hallway that lead to your bedroom. You look that direction and see nothing. They calm once more before walking with you to the bedroom where you jump into bed and get under the covers before Luna and Blaze could get onto the bed first. They start to play fight while laying on either side of you and you snap your fingers to get their attention. "its time for bed, you can play tomorrow" you close your eyes as they stop and lay their heads down. You soon drift to sleep.**

**At 1:34AM you are awaken by threatening barks from Luna and Blaze. You quickly sit up and look at Luna and Blaze, who are standing on the floor and barking at the bedroom door. You look around and see nothing. Then Luna stops barking and shows her teeth and snarls. You move your feet to there touching the floor before slowly standing and wondering their direction. "I don't see anything" you whisper to them. Your whole body soon get a freezing chill rushing through it. You hold yourself around your chest and breathe sharply. Now aware of this presence and ready for anything that will be thrown your way. You step around Luna and walk toward what you believed to be where the figure was standing. Standing in front of your bedroom door Luna and Blaze stopped barking and growling at the door and turned their attention toward the bathroom. You glance that direction to see your hair brush and hair dryer thrown to the floor. You walked into the bathroom and the barking and growling stopped completely. You picked up everything and placed it on the sink. You glanced at the mirror and your eyes widen in horror. Behind you stood a dark figure but was a little easier to make out what it looked like. A tall man with a beard and mustache wearing a raggedy shirt with slightly torn pants. The look on his face made you want to run in fear from the house and never look back. You could hear Luna growl and Blaze glared, watching the figure closely. Ready for any unexpected movement toward you. Knowing Luna and Blaze where there was enough to keep you standing where you were and not run away. "what do you want?" you ask sternly, wanting the ghost to leave you alone. The ghost man only looks at you for a moment before slowly turning its head toward Blaze. You can make out his eyes squinting slightly before a loud thud and whimpering made you quickly look toward Luna and Blaze only to see Blaze not standing their any more. You run out the bathroom and see Blaze laying on the floor by the wall. You run to his side and notice a dent in the wall where he had hit. Luna runs to his side also and checks for any injuries. You see he isn't bleeding, but had a bruise on his side that hit the wall. You lightly kiss his head before standing and turning toward the figure that was now right in front of you. With firing in your eyes you glare at the figure in disgust. "how dare you hurt my dog.. You will leave" the figure doesn't move. You hear Luna whimper loudly, you look to her and see she is laying n the floor and she can hardly breathe. It looks like someone or something is choking her and holding her to the floor. You look back to the dark figure and your glare deepens. He disappears and Luna can breathe nicely again and Blaze has already gotten up from the floor and you could see he could still walk fine, showing nothing was broken from the hit. 'I'm not done with him yet. We will settle this now' you think to yourself as you run out your bedroom door and down the hall where you see the dark figure again. When you got close, it ran. You started down stairs and you feel a push on your back, you begin to lose your balance and quickly grab onto the railing to catch yourself before you fell. You scowl as this attempt to hurt you and run the rest of the way down the stairs and into the living room. Where you yell in no particular direction, "come out you coward! I will not let you go that easily!" before too long the dark figure man appears in front of her, and they are face to face. You hear him softly but threateningly, "Get out" you glare and stay put. "I will not put up with this, this is my house!" the lights begin to flicker, signaling his irritation with me. A table lamp flies at you. You move aside and it crashes into the wall, then a picture frame comes your direction and you move once again only for it to slam into another wall. You look back to the figure, "you cant scare me, this is my house!" you hear Luna whine from up the stairs. You look that direction and yell, "stay up there! don't come down" she obeys with Blaze and they sit at the top of the stairs. They can sense the chaos that is about to become of this house. Suddenly everything begins spinning around you and the ghost man. You watch all the furniture circle you in awe before looking back at the ghost. In a cold, dark tone you yell "Leave, Now!" his anger deepens but you will not give in to him. The room continues to circle for a few hours before the figure disappears and the furniture and dropped to the ground in a mess. The couch upside down, the TV broken, and the fridge on its side. You wait a moment before starting to pick up the mess. You hear Blaze and Luna again and smile, "okay, you can come down now" you say and they come running down the stairs and into the living room, looking around at the mess. **

**You put all the furniture back in place and the next day, Saturday, bought a new TV for your living room. You look around and feel the air. Calm, clean. You look to Luna and Blaze to see the look on their faces. The chaos was gone, it was clear. The ghost has left and now you can live with peace. The only chaos now is with Luna and Blaze when they race around the house and knock some things down. ****J**


End file.
